


Afraid

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster pose une question à Liegbott et la seule réponse qu’il obtient lui donne un peu d’espoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> OS de ma série de trad' "Moments Volés"
> 
> Auteur : verderhargett (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Webster/Liebgott  
> Rating : T  
> Genre : romance  
> Beta : Cathy

« Il t’arrive d’avoir peur ? » Webster prit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et aspira la fumée qu’il laissa descendre un instant dans sa gorge.

« Tu disais, Web ? »

L’ancien étudiant d’Harvard exhala la fumée en petits cercles. Il savait que Liebgott l’avait entendu.

« Il t’arrive d’avoir peur ? »

Il porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à sa bouche et se tourna vers Joe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Joe renifla. « Tu causes à un gars qu’a décidé de sauter de putains d’avions en vol, Web. C’est quoi cette question ? »

Il récupéra une cigarette de sa poche et l’alluma. La petite flamme lécha un instant le papier et Liebgott inhala longuement tout en rangeant son briquet.

« J’ai l’air d’avoir les jetons ? »

Il grommela. Webster laissa son regard bleu azur contempler le visage de Joe, l’éclat de ses yeux sombres, son nez droit, ses lèvres d’où s’échappait encore un léger grognement. « Donc, tu n’as jamais eu peur ? »

Liebgott se décala légèrement et tourna son visage vers Web. « Non, l’étudiant. Jamais vraiment eu quelque chose à craindre. Pigé ? »

La colère dans ses yeux sombres le transperçait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se souvenait les avoir tous vus, tous ces hommes du camp Toccoa, à l’arrière d’un camion après Bastogne, le regard vitreux comme s’ils avaient aperçu les fantômes de leurs amis morts au combat. Comme s’ils avaient vu leurs espoirs et leurs rêves brisés, au creux de leurs mains, par les obus de l’artillerie allemande.

Mais peut-être que Liebgott n’était pas encore brisé. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas eu peur, comme les autres.

« Malark’ a peur. Luz, Lip, Winters. On a tous peur. »

Webster s’allongea dans l’herbe, mains derrière la tête.

Liebgott replongea son regard dans ce qu’il observait un peu plus tôt : le ciel nocturne autrichien. « Pas moi. »

Webster sourit faiblement. « Tu n’as pas peur des armes, des Boches… des livres ? »

Liebgott tira sur sa cigarette longuement une nouvelle fois, puis jeta la cendre dans l’herbe, à ses pieds.

« Nan. »

« Et la mort, Joe ? Tu n’as pas peur de la mort ? » Ses yeux couraient librement sur la silhouette de Liebgott se détachant sur le ciel noir. Il lui tournait le dos, le regard plongé dans l’obscurité comme s’il cherchait à retenir le seul instant paisible de cette foutue guerre.

« Pas vraiment. » Liebgott s’appuya sur ses bras, étirant ses jambes devant lui.

Webster se souvint de Landsberg. Il se souvint du lourd silence qui était tombé lorsque les hommes s’étaient rendu compte que n’importe lequel des corps sans vie aurait pu être celui de Joe. Il se souvint des larmes qui avaient tracé des sillons sur le visage sale de Liebgott et comment, après coup, il avait juste lâché que _ça_ _craignait_ de voir son propre peuple comme ça. Et ce fut tout.

Alors peut-être que Joe Liebgott avait raison, peut-être qu’il n’avait peur de rien.

Webster s’aperçut qu’il l’avait rejoint dans l’herbe, mains derrière la tête.

« Et toi, Web ? T’as déjà eu peur ? »

Ce dernier l’observa tandis qu’il tournait son visage vers lui. Ses yeux marrons ne le fusillaient plus, et Web aurait juré retrouver pendant un instant le Joe insouciant qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis une éternité.

« Ouais. J’ai peur de beaucoup de choses. Je suppose qu’Harvard m’a appris ça. »

Liebgott laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et claqua sa langue, ce que Web prenait généralement pour un signe encourageant.

Il soupira de contentement et tira une dernière latte, jouant un instant avec le mégot entre ses lèvres avant de s’en débarrasser. Il sentit Liebgott bouger près de lui et tourna le visage vers sa gauche, s’attendant à se trouver seul. À chaque fois qu’il essayait d’avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Joe, ce dernier fuyait ou lui donnait des réponses évasives avant de disparaître.   
À sa grande surprise, Liebgott n’était pas parti et quelques instants plus tard, des lèvres fines et froides se pressèrent contre les siennes. Une main sur sa hanche, l’autre dans ses cheveux, Webster l’attira contre lui et l’embrassa en retour.

Ce jour-là, au beau milieu d’une plaine autrichienne, Joseph D. Liebgott découvrit que la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment l’effrayer serait de rentrer au pays après la guerre et de ne plus jamais sentir les lèvres douces de Webster contre les siennes.

FIN.


End file.
